Maya and the Burger
by Emiko Gale
Summary: -Oneshot- How 17 year old Mia Fey introduced her kid sister Maya to burgers after a long tiring week.


**I know I should be working on my other ongoing fanfics but I really wanted to write a one shot again...This time it's sibling fluff because one of the things that irk me about the Ace Attorney series is lack of development between the Fey sisters. And I had a headcanon that Mia was the one her introduced Maya to burgers.**

**Last I checked Maya barely spent time with her mother to the point of remembering. Am I wrong? Yes? No? If I am I hope you guys still enjoy this fanfic for what it is...And I apologize because I am too lazy to replay Ace Attorney.**

**Disclaimer: Ace Attorney belongs to Capcom, this is just a fanfic made by a fan.**

* * *

17 yeah old Mia Fey, nearly out of high school and practically broke and just barely getting into law school like she wanted. However the stressful school week was done and the young woman felt she could use a reward, a cheap one though. She really had a craving for junk food, something that wasn't really around in Kurain.

She finished putting away papers in her desk as her 7 year old sister Maya Fey opened her sliding door.

"Mia, can we play now?" Maya asked.

Mia smiled at her younger sister. "Fortunately I have time now, the whole weekend is ours and the sky is the limit."

When Mia looked down at her younger sister she smiled at her, but Mia couldn't help but feel that her younger sister's body looked very boney. "Actually, put your shoes on, let's go to the city and live a little."

Maya was confused as her younger sister turned away to grab her own shoes. "I never been to the city before," Maya said.

"But Aunt Morgan may get upset," Maya continued.

Mia paused. "I was going to ask for her permission, but she is busy training acolytes in the mountains is she not?"

Maya thought about it for a moment, "I think so."

"Great! A quick trip to the city where we'll treat ourselves to some fast food." Mia continued to gather her items.

"Fast food…" Maya said.

"Like…Popcorn?"

Mia stopped again, "Not what I meant, you'll see."

* * *

Mia and Maya took a train ride to L.A. which was also Maya's first. She couldn't help but to be lost in thought as she and her sister left the mountains and headed for an area full of buildings.

When they finally arrived to their destination Maya was ready to run around and explore the train station, but Mia gently kept her little sister steady because she was running in sandals, and she nearly lost her ticket twice.

Outside Maya got a closer look at all the buildings and cars.

"This is where you want to go to school sis?" Maya asked.

"I hope I will," Mia said. A few buildings later Mia reached the building she meant to visit with her sister. "Here it is."

"What is it?" Maya asked.

Instead of answering Mia opened the door. Maya looked inside and saw cashiers and customers talking, but she had never been to this type of restaurant before. She grabbed her sister's hand.

Mia looked down at her sister. "Don't be scared, it's just a burger shop."

"Burgers?" Maya asked.

Mia paused for a moment, she questioned if her little sister who has only lived off of rabbit food and Japanese food would like something so different. She walked her sister to a table.

"Yeah, you'll love them! Sit here for a moment," Mia said.

Maya sat on the orange and brown chair and stared straight at the table, there were no kids her age here and she had never been to a place like this before, but she did not know what to do. She glanced at Mia who was speaking to one of the cashiers. She also saw chefs in the background cooking food she had never saw before.

Maya turned her head to the large glass windows and stared at the cars that passed by. For her, it seemed like forever.

"Maya," Mia said.

Maya turned around to see her older sister holding a brown tray with a big and small bag on top. Mia smiled, but Maya didn't see what there was to be happy about.

Mia placed the tray down and reached into the smaller bag, she reached and grabbed for a roundish object wrapped in paper, Maya assumed it was food.

"Your first burger kiddo." Mia held the food in front of Maya's perplexed face.

Maya grabbed the burger with the tips of her fingers. She set it down and removed the paper from it slowly, while Mia passed a small bag of what looked like little golden sticks to Maya. The younger sister looked at them then back at her burger.

"A sandwich," Maya said blankly.

Mia held her burger in her hands but Maya curled her lip a bit as she clearly saw green stuff on Mia's burger. "Sort of, it's not really the same." Mia bit into her burger.

Maya grabbed her strange sandwich with her finger tips and imitated her sister. And with a pleased moan and batted eyes she tasted really good meat, gooey cheese, mayonnaise, and ketchup. She thought ketchup only belonged to omlette rice.

Then that first moment was up and Maya's eyes went wide as she stared at the wonderful treat she tasted for the first time. She ate the rest more vigorously. Maya tried to get an equal amount of bread, meat, cheese, and sauce but ended up with a little bit of the mayonnaise and ketchup on her index finger, which she sucked off.

"So good!" Maya cried.

"What did I tell ya?" Mia said as she ate French fries.

Maya's dark brown eyes sparkled. "You're right! You're the best sis, thank you!"

Maya grabbed her burger wrapper. "And this is the best, can I have another?"

Mia stroked her bangs away from her face. "Sorry sis, I'm broke." She held a French fry in front of Maya. "Here, try a fry."

Maya took the fry and watched her sister dip her French fries in ketchup.

"French food, wow!" Maya said, with her eyes locked on to the food.

Mia giggled, "Not quite, it's a bit complicated."

Maya stacked French fries to top of each other. "I want to build a fort first."

This life changing trip for the young Maya caused her to save up all her pocket money for burgers when her sister was not around. Eventually Maya grew out of kids' meals and free toys and bought larger burgers, she felt like her cool older sister.

Burgers were still a rarity for Maya though since Maya barely got her own money and barely got to get burgers. She preferred someone else buy the burgers though, but that meant that whenever Mia wasn't busy with school and work Maya could finally spend time with her sister again while stuffing her face with a burger.

* * *

**...Confession time, I really like writing food porn...I find this embarrassing.  
**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfic, this is Emiko Gale saying, goodnight!**


End file.
